Innocent Disaster
by PrayTonight
Summary: Marie Milligan is thrown into the world of the supernatural after her estranged father and unknown half brothers save her life. It's up to her to decide to either turn her back on her new family or take a stand beside them in the war against the creatures that go bump in the night. SPN!AU Sis!fic


**Hi. Yeah, as you can see... I'm starting over. I read over my story and winced at the bad grammar. I know I ain't a pro at this but I just had to do something different, and I want to make a do-over with the rest of my stories while I'm trying to come up with new chapters for my other recent stories. I hope you fans will forgive me if I make this up for you all. Thank you and please remember to read and review me! ENJOY!**

* * *

I never thought I would die like this.

Huddled in the far side of a corner, crying my eyes out, and listening to the constant banging on the door slowly break from their bolts.

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

A pathetic sob escaped from me, the fear growing as I listened to that... that thing's voice! I never thought I would hear that sound come from, from whatever that monster is! I couldn't believe that this normal week just started so simple and—

I jumped from another slam of the door, flinch from the sound of wood splinters breaking under the weight of inhuman power.

What should have started out as a normal family get-together ended in a bizarre sequence of nightmares and hellish events. I was stupid, I was in denial... I was so angry at him...

Those bastards that came into _my_ town, messed around with _my_ family, and just ruined everything in _my_ life were the ones that brought this trouble. I was just a normal seventeen year old girl who hanged out with her friends, helped around the house, and looked after my family, nothing to it.

But here I am. Waiting for that door to open up and let in what's been slamming, kicking, and roaring behind it. There's a gun in this room, I remember where my brother left it... but I couldn't use it. I'm too afraid, I'm to scared to do anything because—

"OPEN UP! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" I cry into my knees, hugging myself from the impending doom that awaits.

Death for me will not be swift or kind. They told me, the ones breaking the door, how they would pin me down, cut the flesh off my skin, listen to me gurgle as I chocked in my own blood, and just watch with glee as they devoured me slowly. I could see it all happening in my mind.

"Oh, God," I wailed as the door begins to groan and break inward. More tears followed the same trails as the others and I feel my heart racing. "Oh, God!"

Their time will come. Not tonight but people will come for them and put their evil existence to an end. I saw it once and I knew it wasn't always a happy ending for everyone but the evil was gone and never to return. Someone will avenge me some day and my soul will be at ease.

I screamed as the door is finally slammed open and allowed the creatures inside my room, come towards me with bloody vengeance. I can see in their wretched faces that they would enjoy hacking me to pieces, showing no mercy on my family and saving me for last. I shut my eyes and let out one last scream.

"MARIE!"

* * *

I shot up from my desk and my eyes snapped to attention in alert.

I came face-to-face with a horrible creature... my Mathematics teacher, Mr. Bridges. His cold gray eyes staring down at me with obvious disdain. Behind me, I can hear other classmates snicker, all finding amusement from a student getting told off by a teacher.

"Did you have a nice nap on my textbook, Ms. Milligan?"

More snickering echoed in the class but Mr. Bridges didn't care. He was more focused solely on me because he had this epiphany; the kid that stands out in his class (and not the good kind of stand out) is the one that's going to find themselves hammered down. Hard.

"I was just resting my eyes, sir." I tell him with sweet politeness, something I knew would piss him off a little more.

"Oh, really?" his eyes narrowed but I continue to smile up at him, giggling internally as a vein throbbed on his nearly bald head.

"Yeah. I mean, with training for the competition, getting to work on time, helping out with my mom at the hospital, it's a lot of stress."

Seeing where this argument was going, I mentally down a fist pump as the older man was backing down. That excuse was my ticket out of sticky situations like these.

"I suggest you make more time in your sleeping hours, Ms. Milligan." Mr. Bridges said with some bite in his tone, walking towards the front class.

"I will try, sir. Thank you very much for your concern!" I cheerfully said to his retreating back and I can only imagine how self-disgusted he is with all the niceness and coddling.

Behind me, I can barely feel someone leaning towards me and whispering, "Nice one, Milligan."

"Thank you, Joel."

The bell rang and my heart leaps in joy, no more mathematics and it's lunchtime aka social time with Joe and friends! Everyone practically leaped to their feet and herded themselves out of the class, half-listening to Mr. Bridges announcing of some assignment or some other. Joel guides my tiny frame out the door and into the hallway traffic to our lockers.

"Ah man," Joel Bastion, one of my many friends, leans against his locker and waits for me as I sort my things. "That shit never gets old."

"Well, that old buzzard won't be seeing me anytime soon after graduation. I bet the second I'm gone he's going to the nearest bar and just party all night long..." I break into laughter at the thought.

Joel's laughing face quickly shifts to annoyance as he looks over my head. I was about to ask what was up but my answer came soon enough.

"Nice going, snoozer."

I small sigh escaped from my lips and I slowly turned around, crossed my arms across my chest, and faced the queen bitch of the school; Michelle Reese. Her cronies Sera, Lydia, Aimee, and Candace standing loyally behind her. Standing a foot taller than me and looking pretty with her artificial tanned skin wrapped in that skimpy short-skirt, low-cut blouse, and high heels.

You would've thought after years in the evolution of high school people would finally get the idea to stop being idiots and assholes. School was a place to learn and mature yourself, not degrade yourself into the stone age of who was hot and who was not.

I may not like this woman, but like everyone one else in the school's female population, you can't really stop yourself from envying her good looks. Beautiful with long dark hair framing her heart-shaped face and cold blue eyes painted in black mascara to bring out the color.

"So," she speaks up, a smile coming across her pink-glossy lips.

"So." I repeat and lean back against my locker and watch her warily.

"So, are you alright?" she asked.

I furrow my brows at her, a little confused and wary all the same. "What?"

She gestures towards me and it only confuses me more. "Didn't you go see a professional?"

It all clicked together suddenly. Michelle's innocent-mannered facade breaking away and revealing a cruel smile while my own turned cold and rigid. Joel's hand rested against my shoulder, ready to hold me back should I try to attack the bitch from that stunt she pulled almost a month ago.

"Oh c'mon! We were all so worried about you..." she continued to coo at me like she was talking to a baby. "Seeing a therapist is suppose to help you, don't you know that?"

"Why don't you take your slutty ass and harpy army out of my face and leave me the hell alone!" I hiss at her with clenched teeth.

"Whoa, whoa, Milligan..." Lydia stepped up and stands in front of Michelle. "I think you should take your own advice. Besides, who knows what you might do when you're not in the right state of mind."

"It doesn't matter." Michelle snorted at me. "We're just leaving."

With that, Joel and I watched the damn prep squad leave us, the people getting out of their way like they were a bunch of untouchable Goddesses or something...

"C'mon. Let's get out of here." I muttered to Joe.

"Hey, Milligan!" I cringe at Michelle's voice and I turned to face her once more, the jerk almost at the other end of the hall's fork. She points at her own chin and the girls behind her are giggling. "You got a little drool on you..."

I didn't want to believe but the way people (she just had to yell it out loud) looked at me made me self conscious I felt my chin. I blushed a bright red at the feel of a small dampness on my chin and turned away quickly, wanting to be far away from the laughing and finger pointing. Joel is on my heels and giving Michelle and her harpies a flip of the bird.

Good God I wanted to beat the living shit out of that girl but I couldn't stomach the thought of mom getting in trouble because of me. Teachers had been on my brother's case when he was in high school, getting into fights with other boys because they were just being cruel dicks. Mom had it the worse though, those bastard teachers talking how she wasn't raising us right and there wasn't a proper authority figure in the family.

My mind suddenly drifted to dad and a slow smile broke out.

Oh, the teachers would have a field day with my dear ol' daddy. Yeah, I can totally see dad going up to those schmucks and setting them straight.

**.::x::x::.**

"What. A. Bitch." Olivia stabbed her plastic spork into her plate. "There should be an accident where the fucking slut dies and bleeds and there's a happy ending for everyone."

"Amen." Myra holds her cup up and everyone clinks their own beverages to hers.

"_Ding, Dong! The witch it dead! The wicked witch is dead~!_" Antione sang out loud and his girlfriend, Leslie is quick to hush him up before many eyes were on our table.

I let out a laugh and trying my best to not choke on my noodles. Antione bumps shoulders with me and shares the laugh along with everyone else. My previous sour mood gave away the moment Milo, Olivia, and Leslie began to chatter away with the latest gossip and updates of today.

"So what's been up with you lately?" Olivia asked, glancing up over her thin-framed glasses. "I hear from Joel that you're sleeping through your classes."

I was hoping we didn't reach to that subject. I wanted to avoid it but with the constant nodding off, I was just probably fighting against in inevitable.

"It's nothing." I shook my head and tried to play it cool.

With the silence at the table, I looked up and found myself facing multiple eyes that looked directly at me in concern.

"Marie..." Leslie began slowly.

"If it's that whole suspension that wicked bitch pulled on you for—"

"It's not!" I cut her off and poke at my food. "That... That's not it."

They all waited for me, quiet and patient. I appreciate their concern, their loyalty and friendship something I've been happy to have since our beginning. I looked up to them and prayed that this wasn't going to be stupid or that I'd regret what I was about to say to them.

"Whatever it is Marie, it's okay." Myra gently said, reaching across the table to rest her hand over mine and I squeeze it softly in reassurance. I'm surrounded by friends, nothing will bad happen.

"I... I've been having these dreams." I begin softly, the noise of the cafeteria seeming to die down all around us and it was just my voice they heard. "Bizarre and weird dreams."

No one said anything. It remained quiet and no interruptions.

"I think..." I trail off for a second and look up at them with hesitance. "I think I'm dreaming about Angels."

Olivia, Myra, Leslie, Antione, Milo, Joel, and Lou stared at me, their faces each blank and expressionless for me to comprehend their thoughts. So, I continued on.

"There's this bright light so blinding it could literally fry your eyes out of your skull. And when I hear this voice... it... The voice is so loud it can actually shatter your ear drums. I can see it and hear but at the same time I can't. It's frustrating and I know it sounds—"

"This sounds pretty weird for my taste." Olivia slowly spoke up, still staring at me.

I shake my head and smile weakly at them. "Like I said, it's nothing."

"Okay, I'll probably go to Hell for this but I've had enough Sunday mass for one day, I really don't need another Biblical debate." Antione sighs as he digs at his food, suddenly uncomfortable.

"You're going to probably die."

Everyone and myself stopped and looked over to Lou, the goth of our circle. He bit into his noodles and faced me with a calm look over his pasty features. I raise a light brow at him, a small smile stretching over my face.

"What...?" I shake my head at him in confusion.

"When somebody dreams of Angels, doesn't it usually mean you're going to die soon?"

I opened my mouth to say something but found that I couldn't. I barely registered the bell ringing, signaling that lunch was over and it was time to move on to the next class period. I watched Lou with a thoughtful look before Leslie shakes my shoulder and tells me to skedaddle onto class if I didn't want to be tardy and be reported to the office.

I shook my head one last time before I dumped my food into the nearest trash and headed out for my English class period.


End file.
